This invention relates to a mixture of natural ingredients for the treatment of bone or joint inflammation.
Bone and joint inflammation is a scourge of both animals and humans. Examples of this debilitating condition include arthritis, including rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatism, tendonitis, etc.
Those who suffer from bone or joint inflammation experience pain and discomfort, and may, in advanced cases, lose the effective use of inflamed joints. The goal of therapeutic methods for treating bone or joint inflammation is the relief of pain and discomfort, and the restoration of use of inflamed joints.
Most western countries have adopted traditional western medicine to treat bone and joint inflammation. The treatments usually involve synthetic drugs, such as Motrin, Fildene, Indocin, Clinoril, Naprosyn, Vicoden, and Meclomen. These drugs do not always alleviate pain and discomfort, or restore significant use of inflamed joints. Moreover, such drugs may lead to undesirable side effects.
Natural ingredients, including Ayurvedic formulations, have also been used to treat bone and joint inflammation, especially in eastern countries, and, increasingly, in western countries. Such natural ingredients include cartilage, glucosamine sulfate, proteolytic and other enzymes, and herbs, such as the gummy extract of Boswellia serrata, Ashwagandha, and ginseng. While not leading to the kinds of side effects observed with western drugs, the eastern formulations do not always provide sufficient relief of pain and discomfort, or restore significant use of inflamed joints.
There is, therefore, a need for new treatments of conditions characterized by inflammed bone or joints that avoid the disadvantages of known treatments, including the disadvantages described above. It is an objective of the present invention to provide such new treatments. More specifically, it is an objective of the present invention to provide new treatments for bone or joint inflammation that are able to relieve pain and discomfort, and to restore significant use of inflammed joints, better than known methods, while at the same time avoiding the side effects observed with traditional drugs.